Cuando Se Rompa El Hechizo...
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Jyoumi no apto para diabéticos. En serio, es muy empalagoso ^^U. Intenta explicar por qué Mimi se fue a USA.


**Cuando Se Rompa El Hechizo...**

-¿Aquí es Mimi-chan?.-

La niña revisó una vez más el volante que llevaba en la mano y leyó:

-Región Yamada, calle Daikawa, edificio #14, si, supongo que aquí es.-

Hikari levantó la mirada hacia el enorme edificio que había frente a ellas.

-Pues si la cita era a la 1:00 PM más vale que nos demos prisa en entrar.-

-Pero... bueno... es que... ¡Creo que mejor lo dejaré para otro día!.- A Mimi le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza y dió media vuelta dispuesta a huir.

-¡Nada de éso Tachikawa-san!, ¡Nos hiciste acompañarte aquí y ahora vas a entrar!.- Le dijo Sora al tiempo que la detenía por la parte de atrás del cuello de su blusa.

-¡Ella tiene razón!, ¡Además no deberías tener miedo!, tú sabes lo buena que eres para ésto. ¡Anda, entremos ^-^!.- La alentó Hikari al tiempo que ayudaba a Sora a arrastrar a su amiga dentro.

Mientras tanto, en la cancha de football el resto de los chicos hablaban.

-Se me hace raro que Sora haya estado ocupada, ella jamás rechazaría una invitación a un partido... me pregunto ¿Qué podrá ser más importante?-

-¿Estás celoso?.-

Taichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero rápidamente reaccionó.

-¡¡Nada de éso Yamato!!, ¡¡Estás loco!!.-

Pero el chico rubio no hacía otra cosa que reír ante la reacción de su amigo, los demás también reían... menos uno de ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo Jou-senpai?.- Preguntó Koushirou intrigado al ver los ánimos del chico.

Pero Jyou no contestó... estaba demasiado pensativo.

-¿Senpai...?.- Repitió Koushirou, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta.

Entonces Taichi se paró frente a Jyou y tomando una enorme cantidad de aire...

-¡¡SENPAI!!.-

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!.- Gritó el pobre Jyou mientras se caía para atrás de la barda donde estaba sentado.

-Oops... creo que se me pasó un poco la mano...- Dijo Taichi mientras se ponía la mano detrás de la cabeza sonriendo.

Yamato se asomó para ver que su amigo no se hubiera roto la columna.

-Jyou-senpai... ¿Te encuentras bien?.-

Jyou se levantó acomodándose los lentes.

-Si, gracias Izumi-kun... estoy bien.-

-¿Seguro?...Tu actitud denotaba lo contrario.-

Jyou se asombró ante las palabras de Yamato.

-Bueno... es que... yo...-

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la alegre voz de Takeru lo interrumpió.

-¡¡Es verdad!!, ¡¡Ahora recuerdo!!. ¡¡Hikari-chan me dijo que no iba a poder jugar hoy conmigo porque tenía que acompañar a Mimi a una cita muy importante!!.-

Todos se cayeron de espaldas.

Taichi fué el primero en levantarse y se hincó frente al pequeño para estar a su altura.

-¡¿Me podrías explicar por qué tú si sabes donde está Hikari-chan, y yo que soy su hermano no?!.-

Takeru se encogió de hombros y esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras Taichi sólo sentía una enorme gota aparecer sobre su cabeza.

Jyou por su parte sólo se veía más consternado que antes.

-¿A una cita muy importante?... ¿Qué tipo de cita?.-

Entonces fué él quien corrió donde Takeru y lo levantó al tiempo que lo sacudía exigiéndole una explicación.

-¡¿Con quién iba a citarse?!, ¡¿Por qué no quiso que nosotros la acompañáramos?!, ¡¿Por qué no pides más detalles?!.-

-¡¡Hey!!. ¡¡BASTA!!.-

La voz de Yamato hizo ver a Jyou lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente volvió a poner al pobre Takeru-chan en el piso.

-Yo... lo siento... es sólo que...-

Pero una vez más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas; en ésta ocasión por Koushirou.

-Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabemos dónde están Takenouchi y Tachikawa ne?.-

Pero Taichi tampoco tenía una cara muy complacida, no le gustaba para nada cómo sonaba éso de una cita muy importante.

-¡¡Muy bien!!.- Dijo al tiempo que se paraba sobre la barda de donde se había caído Jyou.

-¡¡Tenemos que averiguar ahora mismo dónde están las chicas!!.-

Todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Acaso no les preocupa?!. ¡¡Además no es sólo por Sora-chan, también por mi hermanita!!.-

Yamato entonces se volvió a reir maliciosamente.

-¡No puedes negarlo Yagami!, ¡Ahora si te escuchamos todos!.-

-¡¿Eehhh?!, ¡¿De qué hablas Yama-kun?!.- Respondió Taichi con la voz cada vez más nerviosa.

-Deberías decírselo de una vez!. Alguien más podría quitártela ¿Sabes?.-

Taichi que seguía tratando de asimilar las palabras de Yamato, instintivamente se hizo para atrás olvidando que no había más piso...

¡¡¡CRASH!!!

-Itai __...- Dijo el niño sobándose la cabeza mientras el resto de sus amigos se reían... a excepción de Jou, que se había quedado pensando en las palabras que acaba de decir Yamato.

-¡¡Estuviste excelente!!.- Dijo Hikari al tiempo que comía un enorme helado de galleta.

-¡¡Si, seguro que ganas!!.- Agregó Sora mientras daba una gran mordida a la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que tenía frente a ella.

Mimi se escondió detrás de su malteada de fresa.

-No sé... estuvo muy reñido ~_~...-

Sora le pasó una mano por encima del hombro.

-¡Vamos!, ¡No seas pesimista Mimi-chan!, ¿Crees que a Palmon le hubiera gustado verte así?.-

-_Palmon..._- Pensó Mimi mientras sorbía de su malteada. Hacía ya casi 2 años que se habían despedido de sus amigos digimon y habían continuado con sus vidas normales.

Desde que habían estado en el Digimundo sus vidas habían cambiado en todos los sentidos, su manera de ser, de pensar, de actuar... sin duda alguna habían madurado bastante. Pero Mimi echaba mucho de menos a su digimon de compañía.

Después de todo Palmon era quien mejor la comprendía y se habían convertido en amigas muy cercanas. No es que Mimi ya no tuviera otras amistades ahora... Sora y Hikari eran la prueba de ello, pero sabía que jamás encontraría a alguien como su amiga digimon.

Aunque había alguien que... ¡No!, ¡¿Cómo siquiera pensar en algo así?!. Seguro eran los nervios por la audición... él nunca...

-¡Miren!, ¡Ahí están!.-

-¿Eh?.-

La voz de sus 5 amigos sacó a Mimi de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.-

-¡Sora!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías con Mimi y mi hermana?.- Dijo Taichi mientras se acercaba con el resto de los chicos.

-¿Será por que nunca preguntaste ¬_¬?.-

Una enorme gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Taichi al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza nervioso. –Ah si... ¿Verdad? ^__^, je, je, je, je.-

-Niichan... ¿No piensas sentarte?.- 

El chico se dió cuenta de que era el único que quedaba de pie y rápidamente jaló una silla para sentarse también en la mesa. 

-Y bien niñas, ¿Podrían decirnos a qué cita tan importante acudieron hoy?.-

Las tres se pusieron rojas como tomates, entonces Hikari ató hilos y miró severamente a Takeru, que estaba sentado a su lado silbando.

-¡Takeru-kun!.-

-Hikari-chan... yo... lo siento, es que el Superior Jyou estaba muy preocupado.-

Entonces fué Jou quien le dirigió a Takeru una mirada que hubiera estado a punto de matarlo si no fuera por la interrupción de Mimi que estaba sentada junto a Jou.

-Ne Jyou-senpai... ¿Por qué estabas preocupado?.-

El rostro de Jou se puso de todos los colores imaginables mientras pensaba qué excusa poner. Y Yamato que ya más o menos entendía la situación decidió intervenir para ayudar un poco a su pobre amigo.

-¡¡Hey, me muero de hambre!!, ¿Por qué no pedimos nosotros algo de comer también?.-

-No me parece mala idea, ¿Qué opinas Yagami-kun?.- Preguntó Koushiro.

-¿Ehhmf?.-

-¡Niichan!.- Hikari rápidamente le quitó a su hermano lo poco que quedaba del helado que originalmente era de la niña.

-Mala hermana ¬_¬... ¡Seguro, pidamos algo ^_^!.-

Un rato después de que Taichi hubiera prácticamente vaciado la despensa del lugar y de que todos se hubieran pasado un buen rato comiendo y conversando sólo quedaban 2 personas en la mesa.

-Bueno Mimi, creo que es hora de que yo también me vaya, es algo tarde y no avisé en mi casa, además...-

-Jyou-senpai...-

-¿Qué sucede Mimi?.-

-Bueno, respecto a lo de hoy... lo de la cita.- La niña bajó la cabeza mientras se ponía algo roja.

Jyou por su parte esperaba la terrible respuesta, seguramente Mimi tenía ya novio y éso era algo que le dolería en el alma. 

-¿Si...?.-

-Bueno, en realidad les pedí a Hikari y Sora que me acompañaran porque no quería que nadie más lo supiera... a decir verdad me da algo de vergüenza pero te tengo mucha confianza y quisiera contártelo a ti también...-

Jyou no quería escuchar la historia del romance de Mimi, pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí hablando sola. Además ¿Qué tipo de explicación podría darle después?. No había más remedio, se quedaría ahí.

-Bueno, es que hace algunos días me enteré que harían audiciones para un concurso de canto. El ganador tendría la oportunidad de ser lanzado como cantante y pensé que no sería mala idea participar. Pero después de ver a los demás competidores... todos eran muy buenos y no creo ganar. Por eso no quería decírselos; tenía miedo a que se burlaran de mi si fracasaba.-

Jyou jamás se sintió más aliviado en toda su vida.

-¿¡Concurso de canto!?, ¡¿Burlarnos de ti?!, ¡¿TÚ fracasar?!.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Jyou tomó a Mimi por los hombros de manera que ella lo volteara a ver.

-¡Éso jamás!. ¡¡Para empezar somos tus amigos y nunca nos burlaríamos de ti!!. ¡¡Además estoy seguro de que una niña tan linda y con una voz tan hermosa sería incapaz de perder!!.-

-Jyou-senpai...- Mimi se sonrojó muchísimo al escuchar ésas palabras.

Entonces Jyou se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Los rostros de ambos estaban demasiado cerca y los ojos marrón de Mimi clavados en los suyos... ésos hermosos y dulces ojos marrón.

-¡Ep!.¡¡Gomen ne!!.- Dijo Jyou separándose rápidamente de ella y poniéndose del color de un tomate.

Mimi reaccionó también y sólo atinó a reírse nerviosamente.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que yo también me marche ne ^-^?.- Se puso de pie y antes de marcharse se dió la vuelta y sonrió al chico.

-Arigatou... me has levantado el ánimo superior. Ja!.- Y se fué corriendo rápidamente dejando a Jou de pie y atónito ante lo que había pasado.

Pasaron así algunas semanas, para ser más exactos 5 semanas de constantes eliminatorias y audiciones. Al fin había llegado el día de la final y sorprendentemente Mimi estaba ahí. La final se daría a cabo en un estudio de T.V. y desde luego todos estaban allí para apoyar a su amiga.

-¡¡VAMOS MIMI-CHAN!!, ¡¡TU PUEDES!!.-

Sora y Hikari llevaban unas pancartas enormes y no dejaban de apoyar a Mimi con sus gritos y porras. Eran las más escandalosas del lugar ^_^U.-

-Al menos podrían esperar a que el concurso comenzara ¬_¬.-

Takeru miró a su hermano con una gota mientras sonreía.

-Ishida-kun trata de comprenderlas, ella siempre han sido así.-

Yama miró de a Koushiro y remarcó:

-No me digas que ÉL también ha sido así siempre.-

Entonces el chico intelectual giró la cabeza a dónde le había indicado Yamato sólo para encontrarse con una visión que le hizo caerse de espaldas: Tai gritando y con una enorme pancarta que llevaba escrito: GO MIMI GO!!.

Jyou estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a lo demás, deseaba con todo su corazón que Mimi ganara, de lo contrario, y sabiendo como es ella, la pobre se deprimiría muchísimo... además... lo que sentía el por ella.... 

La competencia no tardó en dar inicio y los niños en darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería para Mimi ganar. Había niñas muy lindas, chicos con voces geniales e incluso bandas todas muy buenas, pero si Mimi había llegado hasta acá era porque podía seguir adelante.

Entonces llegó el turno de Mimi. Y el presentador no tardó en anunciarla:

-A continuación, la participante número 4, ¡Tachikawa Mimi-san!. En ésta ocasión y debido a ser la final, nos deleitará con una canción escrita por ella misma. Y según rumores se inspiró en alguien para escribirla. La canción se titula: _Itsudemo Aeru Kara (Porque Podemos Vernos Cuando Queramos)_.- 

La música comenzó y ella salió al escenario dejando boquiabiertos a todos sus amigos, sobre todo a Jyou. Llevaba una falda corta de color negro con una camisa sin mangas rosa y con una franja negra. En los pies llevaba unos tenis rosas también e incluso estaba ligeramente maquillada. Para terminar con el atuendo, en la cabeza llevaba un listón de color rosa a manera de diadema y había dejado su cabello marrón suelto, en resumen se veía preciosa. Después de bailar un poco al compás de la música comenzó a cantar.

_KIRAKIRA shiteru kibun wa   
ohisama na no   
happa no shizuku sarari   
matsuge ni ukete_

_(Éste brillante sentimiento_

_es como el sol,_

_una gota de agua cae de una hoja_

_a mis pestañas.)_

_ima hirogaru SUKURIIN   
kimi to issho da ne   
saa doko mademo tsuzuku   
sunahama far away   
dakishimete tonde_

_(Y ahora en ésta gran pantalla,_

_estoy contigo._

_Si, abrázame y volemos,_

_a una playa lejana _

_que no parece tener fin.)_

_mahiru no hoshi nagai kami chiribamete   
mabushisa no kiss shizuka ni kudasai   
mahou ga tokeru toki koibito ni nareru ka mo   
dakedo ima wa kimi no yume no naka ni iru dake_

_(Las estrellas de medio día decoran mi largo cabello._

_Por favor dame un resplandeciente beso en silencio,_

_tal vez nos volvamos novios cuando se rompa el hechizo._

_Pero por ahora, sólo estoy en tus sueños.)_

_-¡Genial!. Si Mimi había escrito esa canción no cabía duda de que ya había alguien en su corazón después de todo. Bueno, ¿Y por qué te lamentas?. De igual forma jamás te hubieras atrevido a decirle lo que sientes o si.-_ Pensaba Jyou mientras observaba a la chica en el escenario.

_kuruma ni hora butsukaru   
shinpai da wa   
ishiki ga fuwari tobeba   
itsu demo aeru_

_(¡Hey, chocaras con ése auto!,_

_me preocuparé._

_Si nuestras conciencias pudieran volar lejos,_

_podríamos vernos cuando quisiéramos.)_

_naze kokoro to karada wa   
hanarerarenai no?   
sono shitsumon wa suteki   
kimi e to wink and kiss   
tsukamaete ageru_

_(Pero ¿Por qué no pueden nuestras mentes_

_separarse de nuestros cuerpos?,_

_ésa es una linda pregunta._

_Y con un guiño y un beso,_

_te atraparé.)_

yoake no kaze kubisuji ni makitsukete   
BURAINDO ga kasuka ni yureteru

kagayaku kono hoshi ni watashitachi ikite iru   
dakedo ima wa kimi no yume no naka ni iru dake

_(El viento del atardecer se enreda alrededor de mi cuello,_

_las persianas se mecen ligeramente._

_Estamos viviendo en éste brillante planeta._

_Pero por ahora, sólo estoy en tus sueños.)_

_mahiru no hoshi nagai kami chiribamete   
mabushisa no kiss shizuka ni kudasai   
mahou ga tokeru toki koibito ni nareru ka mo   
dakedo ima wa kimi no yume no naka ni iru dake_

_(Las estrellas de medio día decoran mi largo cabello._

_Por favor dame un resplandeciente beso en silencio,_

_tal vez nos volvamos novios cuando se rompa el hechizo._

_Pero por ahora, sólo estoy en tus sueños.)_

¡Maldición!. Habiendo tantas cosas sobre las cuales escribir en el mundo, tenía que haber elegido el amor. Y lo que le decía la letra... Jyou dió un hondo suspiro resignado. Que nadie escuchó gracias al escándalo de la porra de Mimi ^^;;.

Así tocó el turno al resto de los participantes y al fin llegó la hora de la premiación, sólo habría un ganador, así que si no decían las palabras Tachikawa Mimi todo estaría perdido. Mimi desde atrás de bambalinas estaba sudando frío... sus amigos estaban igual de nerviosos... entonces el presentador salió al escenario.

-¡¡Muy bien amigos!!, ¡¡Ha llegado la hora que todos han estado esperando con tantas ansias!!, ¡¡La premiación!!.-

Otro hombre se acercó y le entregó un sobre.

-¡Ahora si!, ¡No los haré esperar más!, ¡Nuestro ganador es...!.-

_Que diga Tachikawa....que diga Tachikawa... que diga Tachikawa... que diga Tachikawa..._ era lo único que pasaba por la mente de los amigos, familiares y de la propia Mimi.

-¡¡Tanaka Kenji!!.-

Todos gritaron de emoción al escuchar el nombre del chico favorito, después de todo era guapo, tenía una excelente voz y tocaba la guitarra a la perfección... era de esperarse que el fuera el ganador.

Mimi respiró entre aliviada y frustrada, sabía que era muy difícil ganar en la competencia pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de lograr algo.

-¡¡No es justo!!, ¡¡Mimi debió haber ganado!!.-

-Ya Kari-chan... no hay nada que podamos hacer...-

-¡¡Pero niichan!!.-

El resto de los niños guardaban silencio, daban por hecho que su amiga ganaría y no había resultado así.

-¡Pero esperen un segundo!, ¡Ésto no se ha terminado aún!. ¡Nuestra ganadora también es la Srita. Mimi Tachikawa!.-

-NANI O_O??!!.-

-¡¡Mimi!!, ¡¡Tú también ganaste!!, ¡¡Tienes que salir al escenario!!.- Dijo otra de las participantes al tiempo que la empujaba al escenario.

-¡¡SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI!!, ¡¡YO SABÍA QUE MIMI-CHAN GANARÍA!!.- Dijo Hikari al tiempo que se abrazaba de su hermano.

-Después de todo si ganó ^_^.-Sora le sonrió a Taichi.

Takeru también estaba gritando de gusto mientras Yamato y Koushirou trataban de tranquilizar a los padres de Mimi que estaban al borde del ataque cardíaco.

-¿Mimi ganó?... Mimi ganó... ¡¡MIMI GANÓ!!.- Repetía Jyou una y otra vez; a pesar de todo estaba muy feliz por ella y nada hubiera querido más en esos momentos que correr y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Como todos ustedes saben, sólo debería haber un ganador, pero los jueces quedaron tan complacidos con las interpretaciones de Tanaka-san y Tachikawa-san que decidieron que ambos merecían ganar.-

De nuevo la multitud aplaudió y gritó emocionada.

_Mimi... Tachikawa Mimi..._

Jyou estaba recostado en su cama pensando... ya hacía casi una semana de que Mimi había ganado el concurso y su nombre no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. Aunque pensándolo bien, ése nombre había ya estado ahí por un buen tiempo.

-A ver... ¿Desde cuándo caí en esto?.- Se dijo Jyou a sí mismo mientras trataba de recordarlo.

-Veamos... la primera vez que la ví me pareció que era una niña linda... algo consentida y superficial pero linda. Y de eso ya tiene más de 2 años...-

Jyou respiró hondo.

-Aunque si lo pienso bien, en ése entonces no sentía nada por ella así que no cuenta.-

El chico de nuevo cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por encontrar el momento en que se había enamorado de ella.

-Luego... en el Digimundo... pues estaba tan preocupado por mi propio bien que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a mis sentimientos.- Creo que tampoco fué en ése momento.

Entonces se dió la vuelta sobre el colchón para quedar mirando a la ventana, y mientras su miraba vagaba por la habitación en un nuevo intento de recordar se topó con algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una fotografía.

-Gomamon...- Murmuró al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba el portarretratos de madera con la fotografía.

En la foto no había otros más que él mismo y su digimon de compañía en sus brazos.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama sonriendo inconscientemente al ver la imagen.

-Gomamon... me pregunto cómo estará él ahora.- Entonces rió. –Claro, conociéndolo, él debe seguir igual que siempre, despreocupado y gozando de la vida, je, je.-

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si recordaba cuándo había empezado a sentir algo por Mimi. Claro... el recuerdo venía a su memoria claramente:

~*~*~*~*

-Gomamon... oye... Gomamon... ¿Estás despierto?.-

-Zzzzzzz... ¿Ehh?.-

-¡¡Te pregunté si estás despierto!!.-

El pequeño digimon abrió los ojos como plato al tiempo que el chico gritaba en su oído.

-Mmmmpphh... ahora si lo estoy -_-. ¿Qué quieres Jyou?, es más de media noche... ¡¿Hay algún enemigo?!.- Y se puso en guardia.

-Ssshhh... no es nada de eso, baja la voz. Perdón por despertarte, es que yo... bueno...-

Gomamon miró a su amigo preocupado. -¿Sucede algo malo?.-

-Pues... a decir verdad... quería hablar contigo sobre Mimi. Es que no sé a quién más podría decírselo, creo que sólo tú me entenderías.-

El monstruo respondió con una sonrisa oliéndose el , luego dirigió una mirada al resto de niños y digimons que estaban completamente dormidos. -¡De acuerdo!. Pero aquí no podremos hablar... ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lugar ^_~?.-

-Debí suponer que me traerías a un lugar como éste -__-U.-

Gomamon sacó la cabeza del agua chapoteando un poco. –Querías hablar ne?. ¡Me da gusto que estés enamorado!, ¿Sabes?.-

Jyou se puso de todos los colores posibles al escuchar éso. -¿¡C-Cómo lo su-supiste!?.-

-Te conozco más de lo que crees ^_^, je, je. Y dime, ¿Cuál es el problema?- Respondió después de expulsar un chorro de agua por la boca. Después continuó flotando boca arriba en el lago.

-Bueno... ¿No es un poco obvio?.-

El digimon parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

-Me refiero a... bueno, es Mimi de quien hablamos. Tú sabes cómo es ella.-

-¿Uh...?. Sigo sin ver el problema.-

-¡¡Pues sólo mírame a mí!!. ¡¿Crees que algún día ella se fijaría en un fracasado como yo?!.-

Entonces Gomamon salió del lago de un salto. -¡¡Tu no eres ningún fracasado Jyou!!.-

-Vamos Gomamon... tú lo sabes mejor que yo... soy un pobre tonto que no puede hacer nada bien y que siempre está causándole molestias a los demás. No sirvo para nada y...-

Un chorro de agua directo a la cara del chico lo hizo callar.

-¡¡Hey!!. ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?.- Dijo al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes para secarlos. 

-¡¡PORQUE TÚ NO ERES NINGUNA DE ESAS COSAS!!. ¡¡TU ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA QUE PUEDE LOGRAR TODO LO QUE SE PROPONGA JYOU!!.-

Él no supo qué responder.

-¡¡Mira éso!!.- Apuntó con una pata a la etiqueta con el emblema.

-¡¡Ése emblema demuestra que eres alguien en quien la gente puede confiar y un amigo con quien siempre podrán contar!!. ¡¡Gracias a ésas cualidades tuyas yo he podido digievolucionar y protegerte a ti y a los demás!!.-

-Gomamon...-

-¡¡Escúchame bien Jyou!!. ¡Nunca te avergüences de quién eres, lo que haces o lo que sientes!. ¡Sólo sé tú mismo!, ¡Ten confianza en ti mismo y siempre conseguirás lo que deseas!.-

Entonces el chico se arrodilló en la arena y abrazó a su digimon.

-Arigatou Gomamon... arigatou.-

-Gracias a ti Jyou... por ser mi amigo ^_^.-

-Gomamon... te prometo que algún día le diré a Mimi lo que siento. Tal vez no sea hoy ni mañana, pero estoy seguro que lo haré...-

*~*~*~*~

-¡¡Jyou-kun!!, ¡¡Tienes una llamada!!.-

-¿Eh?.- Jyou se reincorporó en la cama regresando al presente gracias a la voz de su hermano mayor.

Unos minutos después, el joven Kido se dirigía al lugar donde había sido citado, el parque Midori (si, lo sé... me quebré la cabeza con el nombre del parque ^^UUUU).

El parque Midori era muy famoso y mucha gente lo visitaba diariamente. Era enorme y todos los árboles, flores, plantas y demás estaban en perfectas condiciones. Como eran mediados de primavera todo estaba verde y lleno de flores, era un lugar en verdad hermoso, y los colores del atardecer lo hacían engrandecerse aún más.

Jyou se sentó en la banca que estaba frente al árbol más grande del parque... el lugar acordado para la cita y no pasaron más de 10 minutos antes de que sintiera una mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento superior Jyou, ¿Tenías mucho tiempo esperando?.-

-¿Eh?, ¡No, no te preocupes, siéntate!.- Dijo él, al tiempo que se recorría para dejar más espacio en la banca.

-Bueno... el motivo por el cual te cité aquí...-

Jyou guardó silencio escuchando atentamente.

-Ayer recibí una llamada de los directores del concurso.-

-¿Y éso no es bueno?.-

Ella bajó la cabeza. –Lo sería... si no me hubieran...- Y la pobre rompió en llanto.

-¡Mimi!, ¡Mimi!, ¡¿Qué sucede?!. ¡¿Hubo algún error y te descalificaron?!.-

La niña negó con la cabeza baja mientras murmuraba entre sollozos. –Debo irme a Norte América la próxima semana...-

Jyou se quedó paralizado con ésta respuesta.

-¿A... a los Estados Unidos...?. ¿Pero por qué...?, es decir, ¿Sólo irás a grabar el CD o no?.-

Mimi negó una vez más con la cabeza. –Tendría que... quedarme allá por lo menos un año. Claro, a mis padres no les molesta pero...-

El pobre chico aún no asimilaba la noticia. Ahora en verdad no sabía si alegrarse por la victoria de Mimi o lamentarse por ello. Después de todo si no hubiera ganado no tendría que marcharse... pero tampoco le hubiera gustado ver a su amiga derrotada. ¡Agh!, su mente estaba hecha un lío tremendo y en estos momentos lo que menos podía hacer era pensar.

-¿Y tú... quieres ir Mimi?.- Preguntó él, desviando su mirada al suelo.

-Pues...- Dijo ella tratando de detener el llanto. –Jyou-senpai, tú sabes que siempre ha sido mi sueño pero ahora... ahora ya no sé. Tal vez no vaya.-

Éstas últimas 4 palabras hicieron que Jyou devolviera su mirada hacia ella. Que aún permanecía llorando y con la cabeza baja.

-¡Pero Mimi-chan!. Errr, Mimi...- Se ruborizó. -¡No puedes abandonar tus sueños así como así!. Es decir, ¡Has luchado mucho por esto y te lo mereces!.-

A él le dolía más que a nadie que Mimi se fuera, pero tampoco podía ser egoísta y sólo pensar en lo que él quería. Además ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez así podría al fin olvidarse del amor que sentía por ella y desde luego no le era correspon...

-¡Mimi!.- Exclamó Jyou sorprendido al instante que la niña se lanzó a sus brazos repentinamente.

-Ariogatou Jyou-kun... arigatou...- Murmuró ella un poco más tranquila.

-Mimi-chan...- Dijo él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Así pasó el tiempo, con ambos niños presas del cálido abrazo. Tal vez sólo pasaron unos minutos, pero el silencio, el atardecer, todo en conjunto hizo que el abrazo pareciera eterno.

-Mahiru no hoshi nagai kami chiribamete mabushisa no kiss shizuka ni kudasai...- Mimi rompió el silencio cantando suavemente.

Jyou que aún continuaba abrazándola abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Mahou ga tokeru toki koibito ni nareru ka mo dakedo ima kimi no yume no naka ni iru dake...- Finalizó ella sin dejar de abrazar a Jyou.

-Todos los pasajeros con destino a USA, favor de abordar el avión. Repetimos, el vuelo con destino a USA está por despegar. Les suplicamos a todos los pasajeros aborden.-

-¡Mimi-chan!.-

-¡Hai otousan, okaasan, ya voy!.- (papá, mamá)

-Bueno Mimi, parece que ya es hora.-

-Parece que si Tai-kun.- Suspiró ella.

-¡Vamos, arriba esos ánimos!.- Dijo Sora mientras le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros. -¡Estoy segura que él vendrá ^_~!.-

Mimi se sonrojó muchísimo.

-Bueno, deberías sentirte orgullosa Mimi. ¡Nadie más hubiera tenido ése efecto en el superior!.- Rió Yamato provocando que Mimi se sonrojara aún más.

-Pero, el avión está por despegar y...!.-

-¡¡Koushirou-kun!!.-

-Lo siento Takeru pero...-

-Ne, ne Mimi-chan. No le prestes atención ^_^.-

-Arigatou Hikari-chan, pero él tiene razón y...-

-Pues lamento informarles que por primera vez, nuestro compañero Izumi está equivocado.-

Jyou apareció frente a ellos con un enorme ramo de rosas rosas que le entregó a Mimi.

-¡Jyou-kun!, ¡Pensé que no vendrías!... y como no te había visto desde aquél día del parque...-

-Shhhh, discúlpame, pero la verdad es que no quería que me vieras así.- Dijo él al tiempo que le ponía un dedo sobre los labios y se secaba una lágrima con la manga de la camisa.

-¡Jyou-kun!.- Y lo abrazó llorando también.

-Prometo que estaré esperándote hasta el día en que puedas regresar...-

-Y yo prometo venir a visitarlos y escribir siempre que pueda, los extrañaré amigos... te extrañaré Jyou-kun.-

-Y yo a tí Mimi-chan...- Respondió él abrazándola más fuerte.

-Gracias...-

-No, gracias a ti y ¡¡Ah!!, hay algo que aún debo darte.-

-¿Eh?.- Parpadeó ella separándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Aquello que me pediste en la canción...- Y sin decir más se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente mientras todos sus amigos veían la escena felices por ambos.

FIN

* * *

Notas Finales

Ame: Eerrr, ¿¿Es sólo mi imaginación o es el fic más cursi que jamás he escrito O.o??. Jejeje, creo que es un fic rosa para un personaje rosa ^^;;.

Daisuke: Ése fué maaaaaaaalo Ame ¬_¬.

Ame: ¿Eh?. ¡¿TÚ AQUÍ?!. 

Daisuke: ¡¡Hey, no es mi culpa que no hayas querido incluir a nadie de 02 en la historia!!.

Ame: *gotanic* -_-U, me ahorro mis comentarios. En fin, éste fic va especialmente dedicado a Natalia ^_^, que después de todo fué quien me lo encargó, jeje ^^;;. ¡Espero te haya gustado y perdón por la demora Nat-chan ~_~!.

Daisuke: El siguiente tendrá que ser un fic de 02.

Ame: Ehhh, si, lo que digas Dai-chan -_-... bueno, ahora Kai-chan ya tiene otro fic para su page ^^;;. Y bueno, no me pregunten en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando lo escribí, hasta yo terminé empalagada con tanta azúcar, pero aún así me gustó. Además es mi primer fic de Digimon ^_^.

Daisuke: ¿No deberías poner una advertencia para los diabéticos y los que sufren de presión alta?.

Ame: *gotanic* ¡Buena idea ^__^UUUU!, ¡Pues creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir de éste ficcie y pues Ja ne!!. *se va arrastrando a Dai para poner la advertencia*

~Ame & Daisuke~ --(de nuevo -_-;;)

Principal


End file.
